keira_kigerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Guida
' ' is Keira's friend from Penns Grove, New Jersey. Design Jackie is a young, female, ticklish child weighing at 8 pounds remain unknown. She is around 3'8" feet tall. She has brown (formerly dirty blonde) hair and light eyebrows. She also has blue eyes with white pupils, a thin nose, and has a unopened mouth (which she's strong enough to talk). As a toddler, she doesn't have hair. At age 3, her hair grows shorter than her hair being bald. At age 4, 5 and 6, her hair now becomes longer. In Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion, she wore a pink long-sleeved shirt with a purple scarf, pink pants (later wet) and small black boots. When she gets changed, she wears a light green dress with a black belt along with other accessories, including her white leggings and fancy black Mary Jane shoes. After Jackie throws her wish and her dress changed, she wears a glowly green dress with the same outfit. In 3 Challenge Activities, she wore a light blue and pink dress with a t-shirt written "Stay Magical", including a skirt with the same color. She also wears small black boots she wore on the Season 1 finale, Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion. History Background Born on '''March 12th, 2012', Jackie Guida was born and raised in Penns Grove, New Jersey, and grew up in a average and Maryland family. Her mother, Melissa Guida, is a housewife and a Facebook share poster, while her father Sam Guida is a Delaware worker and a house fire rescuer. After Jackie was born, she gets a baby shower at the hospital from one of her relatives, including her mother. 17 relatives commented on Melissa's post, and Jackie became 6 lbs 8 oz. On November 2, 2012, something dangerous happened in Penns Grove, New Jersey. There is a huge flood, covering all roads and Jackie and her parents are on a high spot. There's no dangerous accident inside their house. 1 year later, Jackie has 4 generations with her mother, and her paternal grandparents. She became the 1st youngest generation in the family. As a toddler, she's extremely humiliated by her feelings, and with her grandmom. At Rehoboth Beach, Jackie spends much time with her mother, her maternal grandfather and her maternal grandmother aiding her. On Laundry Day, Jackie messes all the clothes up when she's naked, and cleans all of them up by putting them back in the dryer and the basket. Jackie meets Jake and Thomas in Pedricktown, New Jersey for the first time since it's her first time to play at somebody's house. She also swims at a lake and builds sandcastles with her mother and father at a swimming club. Jackie then meets Coralynn in Newark, Delaware for the first time when she's playing at an inside playground at the Delaware Mall. She also visits the Salem County Fair in Woodstown, New Jersey when she saw her great-grandfather Nick Guida's truck and enjoyed the goats with no questions. Jackie enjoys the Pool Fun party in Glen Burnie, Maryland (Melissa Guida's hometown). She also goes to Ocean City, Maryland to spend the night with her mother and father. After Jackie enjoys all those trips, she goes to the National Zoo with her maternal grandmother, Terry Sater. Together, they saw animals during their trip. On September 19, 2015, Jackie goes to Wildwood with her parents, and when they're at the beach, they set their beach stuff on the towel, and when they're at Morey's Piers, Jackie rides on the Ferris Wheel, the Hoopa Loopa, the boats, the merry-go-round, and the trains. At the age of 4, Jackie started preschool at Lafayette Pershing School, where she can learn language arts, math, and other subjects. At the Halloween Parade, Jackie became the first child in line without her costume seen. She went as a fairy. On September 16, 2016, Jackie visits Orlando, Florida for the first time since she was in Disneyland. She's also in Magic Kingdom. While in the Magic Kingdom, she goes to see Disney characters from different places. Jackie first meet Rapunzel from Tangled, then Tiana from The Princess And The Frog, then Daffy Duck, and then Minnie Mouse. On September 20, 2016, Jackie spend 4 days at Disneyland and at Cinderella Dinner, she meets some Cinderella characters from the 1950 movie. There are Cinderella, Prince Charming, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella. After that, Jackie, all the kids and the Cinderella characters gathered to take pictures. After visiting Disneyland for 4 days, Jackie goes to Universal Studios. On September 29, 2016, Jackie visits Magical Midway to ride her favorite ride, the jump swinger. She jumped up really high, causing her parents to be impressed at her. On August 1, 2017, Jackie visits California for the first time. The first city Jackie visited is Fresno, which is a city with tall buildings and a National Zoo with lots of animals. She also visited Yosemite National Park for the first time. The second city she visited is Tahoe, which is a city that includes swimming, rock climbing, and especially a restaurant called Sand Tahoe: Bar + Grill. Jackie also visited May Lake with her parents for backpacking. The third city she visited is Reno, which is city with tall buildings just like Fresno and has a big Oasis or arcade. The last city Jackie visited was Carson City. After Jackie visited Florida for a year and California for the summer, she finally started kindergarten to learn the same subjects she learned from preschool. She also gets new toys delivered from the mail, including her new bed, her new name stories, and her new dream tent. Season 1 In 2018, Jackie became even more happier. Her new friend, Keira Kiger saw her and Jackie jumped down. Jackie is so glad to see Keira for the first time, and Keira is still a preteen. Keira is still 12 years old, and she's from Pennsville after moving away from her old house. "And by the way, my name is Jackie Guida," said Jackie introducing herself. "I'm only 6 years old, and I want you to see my new toys inside my house." Jackie and Keira played together inside Jackie's House, including Keira's cracked iPad and they all had a great time. In The Dream Jackie Dreamed, Jackie is riding her bike on the sidewalk and runs to Keira. Jackie said that she got pink sandals from the beach. "Hey! Do you remember my mom's age?" asked Jackie, "Go and ask her." Keira asks Jackie's mother, Melissa how old is she. "I'm 37." Keira runs back to Jackie and Jackie has a story to tell to Keira about her yesterday night and starts to close her eyes. It all started when Jackie had a dream about a guy (later hysterical) who cuts his hair off from a fake barber shop. He grabs the giant scissors and the hair shaver. After the guy cuts his hair, his hair is completely bald. He then gets arrested by the police and got sent to jail for million years. The guy tried to keep talking, but then, he got beaten up by a bunch of gorillas and he died. After Jackie dreamed about him, she screamed before the morning begins. Jackie opens her eyes and had dreamed about a guy cutting his hair last night, but Keira thought that it was a nightmare. "That's ok," said Jackie, "I will dream another dream next time." And that's how Jackie dreamed about a hair cutting guy last night and it was a nightmare. In Jackie's Summer Play Date, Jackie is climbing up her father's work truck and sees Keira. "Oh, hey," said Jackie. Keira knows that Jackie is having a summer play date with Keira and can stay home on Fridays. Jackie jumps down and has her kindergarten backpack for some Barbie dolls and toys. "Would you like to play Barbie dolls with me?" asked Jackie, and finally, Jackie and Keira play one of Jackie's Barbie dolls and toys, but Keira's father, Craig Kiger goes outside to see Jackie playing with his daughter, Keira. Jackie looked up and repiled. "Oh, that's nice. We just have to go extreme shopping at ACME to get some groceries, Jackie." But Jackie wanted to keep playing, but Keira's family is going to ACME in Pennsville, New Jersey. Keira returned after going shopping at ACME with her family, but she asks her mother, Michelle Kiger if she wants to play with Jackie some more. "Jackie, get back to our driveway!" yelled Michelle, and Jackie did so. Jackie returned with her kindergarten backpack for some Barbie dolls and toys. Suddenly, a Chelsea doll dumped out of Jackie's backpack. "Chelsea, I think you might need to get to bed," said Jackie, as she puts Chelsea on the bed. "You have enough time today." Chelsea doesn't want to go to bed, but Jackie pretends to be Chelsea's mother and yells at her to go to sleep. Chelsea freaks out and Jackie gets angry. The non-stop argument will make Chelsea jump on the bed, and Jackie starts singing a song that goes: A little Chelsea jumping on the bed She fell off and bumped her head So Barbie called the doctor and the doctor said... "No more Chelsea jumping on the bed!" "How did you know that song?" asked Keira after the song. Jackie learned that song from preschool when she was 4. Soon after, Jackie puts Chelsea to the hospital, but suddenly, she and Keira hear bikes and the family is riding them. The youngest member in the family is named Gabrielle. Jackie first met Gabrielle and noticed that she has a Disney Princess bike to ride with. Gabrielle likes her bike. A few moments later, Jackie realized that she will be best friends with Gabrielle, and Jackie did so and hugs Gabrielle. Gabrielle's father reminds to Jackie that she will play with Gabrielle someday soon. Jackie waves goodbye to her new friend, Gabrielle as she leaves Keira's house with her family. As soon as Jackie and Keira tried to get back to play with Jackie's Barbie dolls and toys, Jackie's grandmother, Sharon Guida arrived at Jackie's House and in her hand is Jackie's old stuffed puppy, Fluffy. "Granny!" yelled Jackie, as she jumps upward and runs to her grandmother. "You found my stuffed puppy! My stuffed puppy!" Sharon shushes Jackie to be quiet and allows her to play with Fluffy quiet. Jackie missed Fluffy so much and missed her for life. After Jackie's grandmother left, Jackie asks Keira how she lost Fluffy at her grandmother's house. She lost Fluffy when she was 3, and now, at the age of 6, she got it back. Keira didn't know that Jackie has her stuffed puppy back, but now it's time for Jackie and Keira to play with Fluffy outside since Jackie missed her for 3 years. "Let's play a tree game," said Jackie, "That way you can shake the tree to make Fluffy fall from there." Jackie runs to Keira's violet leaf tree with Fluffy and throws her up the tree, but she has 2 tries, and did so. Now that Fluffy is up on the tree, Jackie teaches Keira how to get Fluffy down from the tree. While Keira is climbing up her tree, Jackie tells her to shake harder. Keira then shakes the tree harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, and now Fluffy falls onto the grass. Jackie thanked Keira for shaking the tree hardly. After Jackie and Keira play with Fluffy, Jackie shows Keira how far the grass is facing from different sides. "Keira, I'm going to show you how far are both houses from those sides. This is the South, and on the Southside is 47 Delaware Drive, and it's straightened up to the next house. The next house next to it is 49 Delaware Drive, and straightened up to South River Walk, which is on the Northside, and has the swing near the riverbank and the farm next to it. So, the grass is measuring to 100 feet flat. You know? That's a long measuring grass." Jackie decides to ask Keira a math question. "It's a combination of each side. What is 47 + 49?" Keira doesn't know the answer. Jackie gives Keira a hint and the answer is 96. "Now, let's split up. All together with 47 and 49. It's a math question again. You better know it. What's 47 + 49 + 96?" The answer was 192. "Correct!" cheered Jackie, "That's 96 and 192 all together." Jackie decides to use her pink Barbie car to see how far could it get from the Southside to the Northside. She then pushes the car to 47 Delaware Drive and 49 Delaware Drive with the 96 answer between them. "And now, it's a very hard math question. You can't be wrong. What is 47 + 49 + 96 + 192?" The answer is 384. "CORRECT!" Jackie screamed. "You know your answers! 47 + 49 + 96 + 192 = 384 is correct! You did it, Keira! You did it!" Keira gets awarded and Jackie gave her a high-five. After that, Jackie runs to get her Barbie car back and thought that the sun is going down now. It's sunset and Jackie and Keira had to go inside Jackie's House because it's getting late. They then walk across the street, then the sidewalk, and to Jackie's House to get inside. As soon as Jackie and Keira got inside Jackie's House, Jackie leads Keira to her room to see her Shopkins, L.O.L Surprise and Hatchimals toy sets. She gets out her Shopkins first, and lists out a line of Shopkins characters all together. Then, Jackie gets out her Hatchimals, and lists out a line of them above a line of Shopkins. Jackie and Keira see the L.O.L Surprise box filled with toys inside. Jackie then gets the box and shakes it to get the toys out of it. She shakes it, and shakes it, and shakes it, and shakes it, and all the toys fell out. Jackie collects all the L.O.L Surprise toys and put them in a line. After listing the Shopkins, L.O.L Surprise and Hatchimals toys, Jackie tries to find her Hatchimal Keira hid, but can't find it. "Where's my Hatchimal?" asked Jackie talking to Keira. Keira doesn't know and then, Jackie starts to say "Mama" multiple times until her mom goes inside her room. "Mama?" Melissa asked as she holds Jackie's drawer to put it below her bed. Keira decides to leave Jackie's room. Soon after, Keira walks back to Jackie's room while Jackie tries to find her Hatchimal. "Where is my Hatchimal?" asked Jackie, sitting on her knees. Keira still doesn't know and points at Jackie's Hatchimal behind the toy box. Jackie gets hinted and successfully found her Hatchimal. "Thank you for finding my Hatchimal," said Jackie, as her mother goes back to Jackie's room, holding Jackie's Shopkins coloring pages and put them on the table. Jackie was about to throw a tantrum, but Melissa stops her attitude and tells her to be kind to her guest. After Melissa leaves, Jackie shows Keira how to color and gives her a Shopkins coloring page, to give character examples, like Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Cheeky Chocolate, or any Shopkins characters. Keira would like to choose Cam Camera, while Jackie likes to choose Apple Blossom. After Jackie and Keira color their Shopkins pages, Jackie creates a "You're Invited" invitation for Keira to have a marvelous tea party on Tuesday. Keira would like to keep it and her Cam Camera coloring page. "Is it ok if I can take these home?" asked Keira. "Yeah," repiled Jackie, "you can." After Jackie and Keira spend much time before 9:00pm, Jackie decides to watch TV on Sam's iPad with Keira. They then leave Jackie's room and walk to the living room with Melissa reading a book and Sam sleeping on the couch. "Mommy, can we watch TV on the iPad?" asked Jackie. "No, it's too late," repiled Melissa. Jackie begs her mother to watch TV on the iPad, but she said it's negative. "Your mom said "no", Jackie," muttered Sam. "You're not watching TV on the iPad before 9:00." "It's too late," repiled Melissa, "And it's almost 9:00. You're going to bed for about 10 minutes while I take Keira home. You can play with your toys if you want." Jackie sadly gives her promise to her mother. At 9:00, Keira's dad, Craig came to Jackie's House to pick up his daughter. He repiled that it's 9:00 and it's time for Keira's dismissal. 3 months later, after Jackie hears the screaming earthquake Keira created and Keira's nightmare, Jackie greets Keira to her house and noticed that her RCA tablet is cracked in half in Keira's nightmare. "Mommy, our iPad cracked!" squealed Jackie, as she brings Keira's cracked tablet to her mother. "Well, I think that iPad is not ours. I think this is Keira's," repiled Melissa giving Keira's cracked tablet back to Jackie. Now, it's time for Jackie and Keira to play on Keira's tablet. When the YouTube app appears, Jackie taps on the video icon 7 times until it shows recommended videos, and then, she taps on a video. The video was Disney Character cookie decorations. During the video, the person decorates every cookie, but when Jackie sees a white creature, she thought that it's drawing a rabbit, but it's not a rabbit. It's Olaf from Frozen. After Jackie and Keira watch Disney Character cookie decorations, Jackie taps on a next video called How To Cake It: GIANT Juice Box Cake. The video is about a Back To School recipe that includes juice inside. After watching the next video, Jackie taps on a next video called Squishy Makeover: Fixing Your Squishies #6. It's about how to make a squishy makeover that belongs to anybody. After Jackie and Keira watch the next 2 videos, Jackie taps on Barbie: Life In The Dreamhouse Season 8. The theme song goes: Hey, hey! Life in the Dreamhouse! Oh, yeah! Life in the Dreamhouse! Barbie: Life In The Dreamhouse!!! (woof, woof!) Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Season 8 consists of 5 episodes called Business is Barking, When the Cat's Away, Ice, Ice Barbie Part 1, Ice, Ice Barbie Part 2 and New Girl in Town. After Jackie and Keira watch YouTube and Netflix and play games, Jackie plays with Keira's tablet camera by taping Fluffy and making a vroom sound. "Whoa!" cried Jackie, as she almost messed up Keira's camera. "Keira, did you get nothing to eat?" asked Melissa, as Keira goes to the kitchen with anything to eat and Jackie is still playing with Keira's tablet camera. On Jackie's Miraculous Movie Night, Jackie finally has 2 new nice friends and their names are Eleanor Lawson, from Penns Grove, New Jersey and Lily Hess, raised in Parma, Ohio. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Guida Family Category:Minor characters